Talk:LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
Since the whole title of the game is called "LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game", should we rename the article the same? Because it seems odd to name it slightly different from the actual title(mostly because the title sounds like we're talking about the LEGOs and not the video game). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Differences from the films Since Wookieepedia, Indiana Jones Wiki, and Harry Potter Wiki all have a differences from the films section in their respective LEGO games' articles, would we include a differences from the films? The trailers showed a lot of differences from the films, such as Jack Sparrow jumping into the Kraken's mouth instead of waiting with his sword drawn. SeanWheeler 16:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think we could do that. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 21:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) So now that the game is out, when are we going to list the differences? SeanWheeler 19:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, once someone actually buys the game and actually knows what to put into the section, we may get to list them. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : :I'll probably be buying it in the next few days, so I guess I can help with that when the time comes. :Mrcharlton 01:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I just got this item aboard me Playstation3. It's pretty good. 19:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I just started a Wiki (Here is my Wiki.) about the game that will eventually explain the game and its contents in depth. I was wondering if I could have the privilege to post a link to it on this page. ~ Jzfredskins :I have no problem with that. Just create a "External links" section under the Trivia section(which is where all external links go), and put that Wiki on top. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :That wiki looks good. However, I don't think there should be Lego in front of the minifigure's name. When you say something like "Lego Harry Potter," you'd be talking about the general Harry Potter theme, not the minifigure. Also that wiki focuses on the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean game, so the "Lego" isn't necessary for character namess because you have nothing to disambiguate them from. In the LEGO Wikis I've been to don't have "LEGO" in character names. And back to topic, I'm watching a LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean on youtube, so I might be able to help with the "Differences from the films" section. SeanWheeler 21:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Great! Just try and make it as brief as possible(just for space's sake lol). Thanks for helping out with this ;). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I put in the placeholder, so that we could start the comparisons now. However, I placed a note under On Stranger Tides because since it's not coming out until next weekend. I also put in the noncanon template because the Lego games are never canon to the movies. SeanWheeler 22:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks alot! :) And I cannot believe we forgot to put in the noncanon template...boy, I feel dumb :| Thanks for putting it in. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I was wondering why we didn't originally do that. :::Mrcharlton 11:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe...we forgot. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I just watched both The Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest, so now I'll be adding in the comparisons, seeing as no one compared them yet. If I make errors, please correct me. I haven't seen At World's End, so I won't be comparing the third one, so anyone is free to compare the third movie. SeanWheeler 23:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I might not be able to add much, since I don't have much time with both watching the vids and editing that section(with OST's release in a few days). But since you offered, I could read over what you've edited and check if you have it correct or not film-wise. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, did The Curse of the Black Pearl, but I'll have a 15-minute break before the Dead Man's Chest comparison. Man, look at all those differences for 1 movie. SeanWheeler 00:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Dinner's done, so let the comparison of Dead Man's Chest begin! SeanWheeler 01:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Dead Man's Chest is done. Now, someone else has to do At World's End because I don't have that film. SeanWheeler 02:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) So, who's going to compare At World's End? Anyone? Does anyone have it on DVD and time to watch it? SeanWheeler 23:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I was kinda thinking about doing it xD Captain Teague 23:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::So, now that On Stranger Tides is in theaters, will someone go see it and compare? SeanWheeler 17:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Is anyone going to compare At World's End and On Stranger Tides? SeanWheeler 13:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Character Customization I haven't gotten this game yet, so I am wondering, can we make our own characters? If so, which system? All of them?-- 19:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. I did see some slots open for about 8 custom characters in the character freeplay selection screen, but I don't know where either. Maybe it is like Lego Batman where you have to unlock Arkham Assylum where the creation chamber is located. I do know that there are some locations in Port Royal you must unlock using golden bricks before you can enter them (I have only unlocked one as I have only made it to the second mission of DMC "A Touch of Destiny") Mrcharlton 19:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know either. I don't have the game yet, and the walkthrough I saw didn't show where you create characters. SeanWheeler 13:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, just figured it out. It is located in Tia Dalma's shack, but you have to have 26 gold Bricks before you can unlock it (It is in the part of Port Royal near the tavern and the cannon rampart) :Mrcharlton 16:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :You can create up to two characters in the PSP version (which is the only game system that I have). Just make sure you've bought the characters whose features you're using to create your own custom character first. For example, I've created a female pirate character using the hair from young Elizabeth Swann (that you can purchase in the tavern after you've acquired the character token in the Isla de Muerta free play mode); and Jacoby's coat, shirt and sash. You can use your custom characters in free play mode which is unlocked after you complete the level in story mode. Precious Pearl 21:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC)